Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2266
In 2266, at least forty-five log entries were made on the captain's log for the . (Star Trek: The Original Series) Entrants * Captain James T. Kirk * Lieutenant Commander Spock Entries Star mapping mission The following four entries were made during first contact with the First Federation. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1512.2. On our third day of star mapping, an unexplained cubical object blocked our vessel's path. On the bridge, Mr. Spock immediately ordered general alert. My location - sickbay. Quarterly physical check." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1513.8. Star maps reveal no indication of habitable planets nearby. Origin and purpose of the cube still unknown. We've been here, held motionless, for 18 hours." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1514.0. The cube has been destroyed. Ship's damage, minor. But my next decision, major - probe on ahead or turn back." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1514.1. The ''Enterprise is in tow. To this point no resistance has been offered. My plan - a show of resignation. Balok's tractor beam has to be a heavy drain of power on a small ship. Question. Will he grow careless?" Pursuit of stolen spacecraft The following seven log entries were recorded by Captain Kirk during a mission to Rigel XII, when he first crossed paths with Harry Mudd. ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 1329.8. The USS ''Enterprise in pursuit of an unidentified vessel." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 1329.1. We've taken aboard from unregistered transport vessel, its captain and, and three unusual females. These women have a mysterious magnetic effect on the male members of my crew. Including myself. Explanation unknown at present." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1329.2. On board the USS ''Enterprise, a ship's hearing has been convened against the transport vessel's captain. I'm becoming concerned about the almost hypnotic effect produced by the women." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 1330.1. Position, 14 hours out of Rigel XII. We're on auxiliary impulse engines. Fuel low, barely sufficient to achieve orbit over the planet. Lithium replacements are now imperative. The effect of Mudd's women on my crew continues to grow, still totally unexplained. Harry Mudd is confined to his quarters under guard." * "Captain's Log. Transporting down to surface of planet Rigel XII to acquire replacement lithium crystals. Expect further difficulty from miners." * "Captain's Log. I've transported aboard the ''Enterprise to implement search with infrared scanners and sensing system. Magnetic storms on the planet's surface are cutting down speed and efficiency of our equipment. Search now in progress for three hours, 18 minutes." * "''Captain's Log. Have expended all but 43 minutes of power. Ship's condition: critical. Search now in progress, 7 hours, 31 minutes. Magnetic storms are easing." Specimen-gathering mission on Alfa 177 The following five log entries were recorded by Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Commander Spock during a transporter accident in orbit of Alfa 177 which duplicated the Captain. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1672.1. Specimen-gathering mission on planet Alfa 177. Unknown to any of us during this time, a duplicate of me, some strange alter ego, had been created by the transporter malfunction." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1672.9. On the planet's surface, temperatures are beginning to drop, our landing party there in growing jeopardy. Due to the malfunction of the ship's transporter, an unexplained duplicate of myself definitely exists." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1673.1. Something has happened to me. Somehow, in being duplicated, I have lost my strength of will. Decisions are becoming more and more difficult." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1673.5. Transporter still inoperable. My negative self is under restraint in sickbay. My own indecisiveness growing. My force of will steadily weakening. On the planet, condition critical. Surface temperature is 75 degrees below zero, still dropping." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1673.1. Entry made by Second officer Spock. Captain Kirk retains command of this vessel, but his force of will rapidly fading. Condition of landing party critical. Transporter unit still under repair." Routine medical examinations The following six log entries were recorded by Captain Kirk during a routine medical examination to M-113 in which the last M-113 creature secretly intruded unto the Enterprise. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1513.1. Our position, orbiting planet M-113. On board the ''Enterprise, Mr. Spock, temporarily in command. On the planet, the ruins of an ancient and long dead civilization. Ship's surgeon McCoy and myself are now beaming down to the planet's surface. Our mission, routine medical examination of archaeologist Robert Crater, and his wife, Nancy. Routine, but for the fact that Nancy Crater is that one woman in Dr. McCoy's past." * "''Captain's Log, additional entry. Since our mission was routine, we had beamed down to the planet without suspicion. We were totally unaware that each member of the landing party was seeing a different woman. A different Nancy Crater." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1513.4. In orbit around planet M-113. One crewman, member of the landing party, dead by violence. Cause, unknown. We are certain the cause of death was not poison." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1513.8. I am now certain that the violent death of my crewman was caused by some strange lifeform." * "Captain's Log, additional. Armed and able-bodied crewmen are not attacked and slaughtered this easily. Apparently the killer can immobilize them as it approaches, perhaps with some hypnotic or paralyzing power. The answer lies with Professor Crater." * "Captain's Log, continuing. The ''Enterprise has been invaded by a creature capable of assuming any form, and with the capacity to paralyze and draw the life from any one of us." Pick up and observation of Psi 2000 The following five log entries were recorded by Captain Kirk during a mission to pick up a science team from Psi 2000. ( ) * "''Captain's Log. Our position, orbiting Psi 2000. An ancient world, now a frozen wasteland about to rip apart, in its death throes. Our mission, pick up a scientific party below, observe the disintegration of the planet." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1704.2. The science party we were to have picked up has been found dead. Life support systems had been turned off. Station personnel frozen to death. Conditions highly unusual. Meanwhile, we remain in orbit to complete our mission - close scientific measurement of the break-up of this planet." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Our orbit, tightening. Our need for efficiency - critical. But unknown to us, a totally new and unusual disease has been brought aboard." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1704.4. Ship out of control, spiraling down towards planet Psi 2000. We have 19 minutes of life left, without engine power or helm control." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. The ''Enterprise spiraling down, out of control. Ship's outer skin heating rapidly due to friction with planet atmosphere." Rendezvous with the ''Antares The following three log entries were recorded by Captain Kirk while the Enterprise was transporting Charles Evans who they discovered had god-like powers. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1533.6. Now maneuvering to come alongside cargo vessel ''Antares. Its captain and first officer are beaming over to us with an unusual passenger." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 1533.7. We have taken aboard an unusual passenger for transport to Colony Alpha V. Charles Evans, the sole survivor of a transport crash fourteen years ago. The child, alone from age 3, has not only survived, but has grown to intelligent, healthy adolescence." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 1535.8. UESPA Headquarters notified of the mysterious loss of science probe vessel ''Antares." Patrolling the Neutral Zone The following three log entries were recorded by Captain Kirk as he investigated the destruction of outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. This was the first visual contact with Romulans. ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 1709.2. Patrolling outposts guarding the Neutral Zone between planets Romulus and Remus and the rest of the galaxy, received emergency call from Outpost 4. The USS ''Enterprise is moving to investigate and assist." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 1709.6. We are at the Neutral Zone. Have lost contact with the intruder. No reaction on our motion sensors, but believe the Romulan vessel to be somewhere close by. With all engines and systems shut down, the ''Enterprise is also playing the silent waiting game, in hope of regaining contact." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Now motionless for 9 hours, 47 minutes." Mission to Exo III The following log entry was recorded by Captain Kirk after receiving a signal from Dr. Roger Korby of Exo III. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 2712.4. A signal from planet Exo III. Dr. Roger Korby has been located, he and part of his expedition remaining alive due to the discovery of underground ruins left by the former inhabitants of this world." Cargo mission to Tantalus V The following two log entries were recorded by Captain Kirk during a routine cargo mission to Tantalus V and the later investigation of Dr. Tristan Adams techniques. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 2715.1. Exchanged cargo with penal colony on Tantalus V. Have departed without going ashore." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 2715.2. Standard orbit, planet Tantalus V. Mission - routine investigation and report as per ship's surgeon's medical log. As for my last entry, it seems I will get to meet Dr. Adams at last. However, I would have preferred other circumstances." Exploring the distant reaches of the galaxy The following five log entries were recorded by Captain Kirk while investigating radio signals from an eerily Earth-like planet. The landing party were infected with a mysterious disease. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 2713.5. In the distant reaches of our galaxy, we have made an astonishing discovery - Earth-type radio signals coming from a planet which apparently is an exact duplicate of the Earth. It seems impossible, but there it is." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 2713.6. The building Miri led us to also housed an automatic transmission station, which sent out the signal that drew us to this planet. We also discovered something else - that the blue splotches, characteristic of the unknown disease, had appeared on each of us, with the exception of Mr. Spock. There was a well-equipped laboratory in the building. Dr. McCoy took tissue samples of each of us, in an attempt to isolate the organism responsible." * "Captain's Log. Dr. McCoy's biocomputer and a portable electronic microscope have been beamed down from the ''Enterprise. They will be used in conjunction with computer banks on board ship." * "''Captain's Log, Supplement. It's the second day of the seven left to us. We've found nothing. ''Enterprise is standing by with its labs, computers, ready to assist us. There's no data, no stopping point." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 2717.3. Three days, seven hours left to us. Investigation proves that the supply of food left in the area is running dangerously low. Unless something is done, the children will starve in a few months. In addition, the disease is working on each of us according to Dr. McCoy's prediction. Our tempers are growing short, and we're no further along than we were two days ago." Diversion to Planet Q The following four log entries were recorded by Captain Kirk while transporting the Karidian Company of Players, including murderer Lenore Karidian. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 2817.6. Starship ''Enterprise diverted from scheduled course. Purpose: to confirm discovery by Dr. Thomas Leighton of an extraordinary new synthetic food which would totally end the threat of famine on Cygnia Minor, a nearby Earth colony." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 2818.9. There are many questions in my mind, too many, perhaps, about the actor Karidian, and his daughter. For personal reasons, I'm almost afraid to learn the answers." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 2819.1. Ship's officer Riley's condition worsening. Dr. McCoy making lab analysis to determine cause and antidote. Entire crew deeply concerned." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 2819.8. Suspect under surveillance. Strategic areas under double guard. Performance of the Karidian Players taking place as scheduled." Category:Logs de:Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) 2266